All Soul's Night
by NarcissisticNinny
Summary: Things take a different turn one night after their usual hangouts. Utter Zoro/Ace/Sanji PWP. Followed by Zoro/Sanji/Zoro PWP. That's how I roll.


.|.|.

A.N. I stole the title from a William Butler Yeats poem. It has absolutely nothing to do with this porn, I mean story but I liked the title.

Also this is my first threesome fic. Be warned.

.|.|.

Sitting on the bed, with his hands on either side of his thighs, resting on the soft blankets of Sanji's bed, he watched Sanji sitting on the chair beside his desk, a faint smile playing on his lips as he regarded Ace. They had been over, drinking on the living room floor until they ran out of drinks. So the three moved to Sanji's bedroom, all a bit tipsy; save Zoro, who never felt tipsy in his life.

Ace was on his knees on the carpeted floor near Sanji, smiling up at him, almost longingly; moving stray strands of blond hair that always obscured half of Sanji's face. Sanji reached out, gingerly moving Ace's wavy black hair behind his ear so they were both looking into each other's eyes. Ace was shirtless as always; and the way his chest was puffing from excitement was visible to Zoro. He watched them, giggling, small blushes forming on their faces. He had no doubt in his mind that they were fucking each other. It wasn't supposed to bother him, they could be fucking each other all they like, because was fucking Ace. He was also fucking Sanji. Whether they knew about each other, he didn't know. They probably did.

Him and Ace started fucking just because they were both single and wanted to fuck someone. Sanji and him started because Sanji wanted a fuck buddy and also someone to lay his aggressions on. So he started sleeping with them both, just never together. He knew Sanji and Ace both slept with other people on occasion, which meant they were never supposed to get involved with each other, at least, not emotionally.

It just bothered him that he had been falling for the cook recently. He couldn't figure out why, especially since he hated him most of the time.

At the moment he couldn't figure out if he hated the cook more or Ace, since he was still smiling up at Sanji as his hands traveled over the blonde's thighs, rubbing small circles with his thumb on those muscled legs he knew so well. Zoro looked on, telling himself not to get involved. Him and the cook weren't exclusive anyways so he could fuck Ace is he really wanted too. After all, Zoro did the same.

He knew getting involved emotionally was such a bad move. It was keeping him up at night and whenever he had sex with Sanji it felt more important than anything else. It was something he wasn't supposed to feel when it came to fucking for the hell of it.

Sanji grinned down, the faint blush spreading along his neck and ears. It seemed Ace knew the exact spot on Sanji's thighs that made him shiver. He shouldn't be surprised. Ace was a great lover, he knew where every one of his erogenous zones were, _how_ to touch him, whether to use his tongue, hands, or mouth to make Zoro shiver with want. So watching him doing the same to Sanji wasn't too much of a shock.

Zoro watched as Sanji bent his head, Ace craning his own neck to close the distant between them, sharing a kiss. They parted their lips, opening their mouths to allow the other's tongue inside. Zoro knew that kiss, knew what good kissers the both of them were. He had kissed them plenty before, but never before had he seen either of them kiss another person.

The blond gasped into Ace's mouth when Ace's hands traveled up his thighs, getting nearer to his groin. Sanji cupped his face, kissing harder. Zoro wanted that kiss; Sanji kissed hard until it hurt his mouth, bit down on his lip until it bled. He was noticeably less violent with Ace, but there was still a level of aggression there.

Ace's hands teasingly went over his groin before moving higher, moving to Sanji's collar to unbutton his shirt, removing it carefully, slowly exposing the creamy white skin underneath. Skin that Zoro knew too well, skin he had seen many times before but even so it was like a prize he won each time he saw it, and he got excited every time.

Pale hands ran over tanned skin, reaching to raven black hair and tugging as they kissed. He didn't expect himself to get hot and bothered by watching them kiss heatedly as if he weren't there, but he did. He felt his ears and neck growing warm as their kiss grew were intense, nipping at each other's lips as Ace spread Sanji's legs to move between them. Ace arched his neck, titling his head to kiss Sanji's neck. His lips were making audible sucking noises against his throat. Sanji had a pleased smile playing on his lips as Ace hotly licked at his neck. He titled his head to the side to give more room for Ace to suck at the offered flesh. His pale fingers ran gently through ebony locks, a grin playing on his lips as he hummed in response.

Blue eyes sparkled with pleasure, moving until they finally settled on Zoro, the grin on his face spreading. Zoro watched him, feeling his stomach flutter under his gaze. Sanji smirked, his eyes dancing as his free hand –the one not playing with Ace's hair- came up, beckoning Zoro over with his index finger.

Zoro found himself getting off the bed, stalking towards the two of them, his stomach doing mad flips flops. He kneeled in front of Sanji, next to Ace, kissing Sanji who titled his head to meet Zoro halfway, sharing a kiss. Zoro left his feelings, knowing if he had them now, he would never be able to enjoy a threesome with them. Emotional baggage never went well with threesomes anyways. He turned his head and kissed Ace, his worries floating away as his wicked tongue explored the inside of his mouth.

Not forgetting Sanji, his hand palmed Sanji's crotch, hearing his gasp. Sanji reached down and undid Zoro's zipper, and for the first time Zoro noticed that he was just as hard as Sanji and Ace were. The tent in his boxers left nothing to the imagination, giving away his sex and how badly he wanted it. "Getting hard are we?" Sanji asked teasingly.

Ace licked his lips, his eyes traveled to his underwear-clad erection. Zoro didn't answer, just went for Sanji's pants, undoing his zipper to free him of his pants as well. Sanji sighed contently with Zoro took his cock out from his boxers. Ace moved to nibble on Zoro's neck, beginning to suck, trying to leave a mark. Zoro growled, letting them both touch his aching body. Sanji's fingers curled in Ace's hair, his back arching a little as Zoro worked his cock.

"Suck me," he said. He wasn't sure who he was asking, he just knew he wanted a pair of lips on him, and soon.

It didn't take long before Ace smirked, kissing Zoro once before moving over so he was eye level with Sanji's groin. He stuck out his tongue, leaving a long trail of saliva on Sanji's length as he licked from base to head. Sanji's eyes went back, groaning between thin lips. Ace licked at the tip, where pre-cum was coming out, licking gently. Sanji groaned again. Zoro moved to sit on his knees behind Ace, his hand moving to his hips to pull off his pants, licking at his spine as he did so, drawing a shiver from him.

He moved to Ace's ear, his chest pressed to Ace's solid back. "Go on, take him in your mouth," he whispered.

Hearing those words, Ace parted his lips, swallowing Sanji's erection in one go. Sanji's head went back, groaning, his fingers gripping at raven black hair. Zoro smirked, licking Ace's spine as he sucked Sanji. He moved down to his buttocks, spreading them with both hands, looking into the puckered entrance before him. He heard Ace groan around Sanji's cock. Zoro smirked, moving so he could lick at his hole.

Ace's body trembled, moaning around Sanji's cock as Zoro's tongue invaded him, lathering him on the inside, his wicked tongue pushing past rings of muscles and he wanted to cry out but he continued to suck on Sanji. Zoro's hand slide down to cup a perfectly round ass cheek and went down to his balls, cupping them before moving back up to grope his ass.

His tongue continued to dive in, feeling the hot tight muscles around as he lathered Ace with saliva, licking and tasting and still not getting enough. Somewhere he heard a subtle moan from Ace, muffled by Sanji's cock. Zoro removed his mouth from Ace, his fingers now replacing his tongue to stretch him, scissoring and spreading him. His digits moved to angle at his prostate, making his thighs tremble from his touch.

Sanji reached his arm around behind him, going through his desk until he found the bottle of lube he kept there. Zoro looked up, and Sanji tossed it to him. Zoro uncapped it, lathering his fingers and his cock. He knew Sanji had a bottle of lube in his desk drawer, and by the nightstand near his bed. He also had one in the dresser. The guy was one prepared motherfucker.

"He's going to stick his fingers in your ass Ace," Sanji announced, his chest rising and falling as he watched Zoro, urging him on.

With slick fingers, he pushed his fingers inside, watching Ace's legs as they quivered. He pressed his fingers in, knuckle deep, letting out a soft gasp at the incredibly tight heat. Already he could smell Ace, he could smell them both, their arousal scenting the room. With two fingers inside, he added his tongue, feeling Ace's body tremble. Sanji groaned, his fingers tightening in Ace's hair.

"Fuck, that's hot," he said.

Zoro worked his fingers slowly, but with precise movements, hitting Ace's prostate, carefully aiming for that sweet spot, making Ace's body break out into a sweat, shuddering every time Zoro's fingers were completely inside of him, right to the knuckle. He pulled out his fingers a bit then added his tongue again. Sanji moaned. "Fuck," he muttered, his head going back. "I can see everything, the way he's sucking me and the way you're rimming him," he whispered, pale chest rising and falling.

Zoro almost envied him, not being able to see Ace's lips stretched around Sanji's cock, but nonetheless he enjoyed the view he had, Ace's round ass taking his fingers in, his thighs quivering. Gripping his hips harder, he thrust his fingers in hard, hitting his prostate every time, just like he knew he liked it. "Fuck, the harder you do that the harder he sucks," Sanji groaned, his pale chest gleaming with a light sheen of sweat.

From behind him, he could see the spreading blush now forming on Ace's ears at Sanji's words. His hands moved from his hips to move over his spine, drawing shudders from him before moving down to the curve of his ass. "That true Ace?" he asked.

Ace didn't- _couldn'_t say anything with Sanji filling his mouth, but he managed to nod his head. Zoro thrust his fingers in one last time before pulling his fingers out. He didn't want him to come just yet. Ace must have thought the same because he let go of Sanji with a wet pop. Zoro got on his feet, grabbing Ace by the arm, bringing him up. Sanji followed, all on them on their feet, sharing a three way kiss.

They moved against each other, their heaving chests touching, Ace and Sanji's hands moving to each grabbing a handful of Zoro's ass and kissing him. Zoro parted his lips, feeling both Ace and Sanji on him, attacking his mouth, kissing and nipping at the corners of his lips, both their hands grabbing hold of his cheeks, squeezing as they rubbed their hard cocks on his thighs. He moaned into each of their mouths. It was the most erotic moment of his life, getting kissed by them as they focused all their attention on him, groping him and rubbing against him, grunting, wanting to be felt and feeling him. He supposed that was how Ace must have felt when he was being rimmed by him and had Sanji in his mouth. Ace suddenly stuck a single finger inside of him, sliding it in and out gently. Sanji joined him, adding a finger so they both had one inside of Zoro.

Moaning was all he could do when they did that. His hands let go of their long hair, moving down between them, taking a cock in each hand. He felt them pulsing into his palm, already slick with pre-cum, Sanji's with an added layer of saliva as well. He stroked them with a firm grip, groaning as he felt their fingers moving inside of him, stretching him and working him so that his legs grew weak.

Ace moaned in his ear, moving to nibble on his three earrings. "Fuck, Zoro," he gasped.

Zoro moved to kiss his temple, beginning to stroke him faster. Sanji whined, titling his hips, telling him not to forget him. Zoro worked him faster as well, stroking them both so pre-cum slicked his hands, making it easier to move his hand along their hard lengths, feeling them throb in his hand. Sanji gasped in his ear, body flush against his as he shuddered violently. Sanji bit his shoulder, applying enough pressure to make Zoro groan, wincing from the pain. Ace's hot breath was on the shell of his ear, little pants of rapid breath.

"Fuck," Sanji whelped when Zoro let go of his dick to suck a finger inside of him, stroking his insides, his index finger spreading him. Ace's other hand joined his, sticking a finger inside to join Zoro's, both rubbing Sanji's insides, making him groan with want. Sanji hid his face in Zoro's neck, panting as they continued to caress his body, stretching him. Zoro's lips were on Ace's neck, sucking at his skin. He moved to lick at his earlobe, drawing a shiver from him.

"Let's go to the bed," Sanji said.

There was that voice, that sexy deep baritone, heavy with desire and arousal that made Ace and Zoro groan at his command. Hands going slack, removing themselves from each other, but still biting and nipping, them stumbled on the bed in a mess of tangled limbs. They rolled on the mattress, wrestling for control, rubbing against each other, hands gripping at tight skin to want to get something, want their release even though they tried to hold it back at the same time. They were gasping and grunting into their mouths, their skin, sweat collecting between them. Finally, after struggle for control, Ace lay on his back, panting hard. Zoro smiled, licking his lips. Sanji bent his head, taking one of Ace's nipples in his mouth, beginning to suck gently. Ace panted, gripping Zoro's short green hair, kissing him roughly, enough for it to be painful, clashing their teeth together.

The blond kissed his way up Ace's body until he met the other two, joining in their kiss. Zoro kissed them both briefly before sitting back to watch. It turned him on to see them kiss each other, hands gripping at their hair, biting their lips. Ace broke the kiss, smirking and licked Sanji's lips. "Ride me," he said.

Sanji grinned, licking his lips. "Anything you want," he whispered. He moved to his dresser, getting out the lube. Zoro took it from him, applied it thickly to Ace's cock, smirking at him as he did so. When he was done, Zoro kissed Sanji's shoulder, his thick tanned hands slick with lube moving to his hips, rubbing small circles on his pubic bone. Sanji shivered, feeling how Zoro was pulling him back. Ace grinned up at then, then Sanji realized he was being led down to Ace's groin. Zoro settled him over Ace's cock, helping him, guiding Ace in. Sanji's back arched, moaning as his head went back to rest on Zoro's shoulder. "Fuck," he panted.

Ace's hands joined Zoro's at his hip, controlling how Sanji's hips moved. Sanji drew in a breath, their hands moving him slowly, Ace rocking gently into him, moving gingerly, getting Sanji used to being filled. His pale fingers went to Zoro's hair, letting the move him. He couldn't believe Zoro was helping Ace to fuck him, it was such an erotic feeling, he felt himself blushing. Their hands started to lead him towards a faster pace, Ace continued to throw his hips up to meet as Zoro ground Sanji down on him. Zoro titled Sanji's hips, making Ace go in on an angle that they both knew drove Sanji wild. They both grinned when he began to shiver, barely able to suppress his groan.

After some time, Ace's hands left his hips. The raven-haired man grinned up at them both. He raised his hand, twirling his finger to signal a circular motion. "Around the world," he said.

There was a deep grumble by his ear as Zoro hummed. "Mm, I want to see that too," he said.

Sanji smirked, tossing on leg over Ace, so both were on one side and lifted himself, still with Ace inside him, turned himself completely around so his back was to Ace. When he settled himself fully back down on Ace, he faced Zoro, a blush spreading on his cheeks, to his ears, lowering to his neck and chest. Sanji suddenly felt exposed, riding Ace like that, so his ass was in full view, and now Zoro was watching him. Ace titled his hips, hitting a spot inside Sanji that made him moan, his blush spreading.

"Move," Ace groaned.

When Zoro threw him a challenging smirk, Sanji obeyed, lifting his ass off Ace, lowering himself back until Ace was fully sheathed inside of him. He knew he was in full view, letting Ace see everything, the way his ass took in Ace's cock, how he lowered and raised himself, using his thighs to get Ace off. And yet, he felt completely in control. He was in control of the pace, of the way he moved, and having all of Ace's attention, Zoro's too, was turning him on.

He grinned at Zoro, moving his hips seductively, knowing he was watching everything, the way his hips moved, knowing Ace was watching him from behind, watching the way his back muscles clenched when he lowered himself, his ass spreading to make room for Ace's cock. Zoro's eyes were on his thighs, watching the way he was lifting himself up from Ace's cock before slamming back down, the way his pointed hips moved while he fucked himself on Ace. Both Sanji and Zoro's cocks were leaking, both breathing hard, watching each other.

Ace groaned, his hands moving over Sanji's back. "Oh God. _Fuck_-" he choked out.

Zoro closed the distance between him and Sanji, kissing him, his hands cupping his face. Ace's hands went to the back of Sanji's arms, pulling him down so they were back to chest, Zoro's lips following, his hands moving to Sanji's chest, pushing him down gently. Ace's hand cupped Sanji's chin, titling his head to give him a kiss. Zoro's lips went to his neck, sucking hard at the area where he knew Sanji was sensitive. Sanji shivered, his body breaking out in sweat as the two kissed him, at having the attention of both men on him, pleasing him. Ace was kissing him hard, slowly rocking his hips up to meet Sanji, slowly moving inside him, making him groan. Zoro pressed down so their cocks were rubbing against each other's, their rock hard dicks pressed together as Zoro ground his hips down on him. The feeling of both men on him was overwhelming. He moaned wantonly, without restraint.

Ace smirked, moving to lick Sanji's ear, drawing a shiver from him. Zoro kissed up his neck, moving to meet Ace's lips and was greeted with a deep kiss from the black haired man. Sanji threw his hips up, meeting Zoro as he ground their erections together, then slammed back down to meet Ace as he threw up his hips. Both of them moaned, visibly shivering at the sensations. Sanji grinned, continued to move his hips, knowing it was exciting both men, making all three of them feel good. He continued with his movements, feeling them groan. Ace titled his head, diving for Zoro's mouth greedily. Zoro smirked, kissing him, groaning when he felt Sanji's fingers wrap around his dick. Ace bit down on Zoro's lip. "Fuck me," he said.

Zoro nodded, kissing him as his hand went to cup his balls gently before his index finger circled around his asshole, finger teasing his entrance. When his finger did push inside, Ace's body flinched at the invasion, thrusting up into Sanji at the same time. Sanji gasped. "Fuck, do that again."

A smirk played on Zoro's lips as he added another finger, thrusting them deep inside Ace, who groaned, holding onto Sanji painfully as he thrust deep inside him, making the blond moan loudly, without restraint. Zoro bent his head, a grin on his face as he was in front of Sanji's erection. Sanji managed a startled yelp before moaning when Zoro took him in his mouth. Both men groaned, egging him on to continue his teasing, hallowing his cheeks around Sanji while thrusting his fingers inside of Ace. Finally, he let Sanji go, a thin dribble of his saliva connecting them.

Handing the bottle of lube to Sanji, the blond grinned at him before he added a liberal amount of it on Zoro's cock, his hands working over Zoro's impressive member, letting him go when it was covered with it. Gripping Ace's thighs, he spread them, moving between his legs. Zoro entered Ace slowly; all in one go, making Ace's thighs tremble, moaning loudly. Angling his cock, he thrust deep into him, going in balls deep in one swift move. He thrust in slowly, working up a pace, not wanting to fuck him hard just yet. He bent over both their languid bodies, alternating between kissing them both. Ace gasped, forcing himself to relax, getting used to Zoro's length. Zoro filled him completely, making him a quivering mess. The green haired man felt Ace squeeze around him. "Fuck me harder," he said.

Zoro nodded; backing up his hips so only the tip of his head was inside before slamming deep inside of him, watching Ace's face as he did so. The reaction made him moan, arching is back, titling his hips and digging deeper inside of Sanji. The blonde's eyes screwed shut as his jaw fell, moaning loud enough to block out Ace's cries. Holding onto Ace's thighs, he thrust in deeper. "Like it?" he asked.

"Love it," Ace gasped, his hands moving to Sanji's bony hip, bucking his hips up, fucking Sanji as roughly as Zoro was fucking him. The blonde's lips were parted, moaning between soft lips. Zoro stuck his fingers into Sanji's mouth, pressing his index and middle finger into his tongue. Sanji's eyes opened, looking at him as he sucked on his fingers eagerly.

One of Ace's hands went to play with Sanji's nipples, tweaking them until they were hard, pinching them until they were a bright pink. Sanji moaned through Zoro's fingers in his mouth. Zoro bucked hard into Ace, sliding inside of him, watching himself disappear into that tight space as he disappeared inside of Sanji. He dove wildly inside of Ace; with one hand he brought it to Sanji's leaking cock, thin streams of pre-cum already running down his length, droplets of semen falling on his pale abdominals.

The bed creaked under the strain of their fucking. Sanji's bed covers had fallen to the floor, forgotten. Zoro was losing himself in the tight heat of Ace's ass, he felt his strong will being stripped of him as he watched Ace tweak with Sanji's nipples, whispering things into his ear that Zoro couldn't hear over Sanji's blissful cries of pleasure and his own grunting. Sanji's back arched whenever Ace filled him completely, when his fingers toyed with his abused nipples, when Zoro's hand gripped his cock harder. Soft sounds escaped his lips despite his efforts to bit his lip. His pale hands left Ace's wrist to cup Zoro's face. Zoro working his hand over Sanji's length with precise controlled movements, not wanting to get him worked up too fast, wrapping tightly around his erection and squeezing around him, making everything feel so much better.

"Fuck, _Ace_-" he moaned.

When he slammed hard into Ace, Ace cried out, jerking his hips deep into Sanji, whose back arched in such a fluid motion that was a testament to his flexibility. There was a muffled moan escaping Sanji, deep within his throat as he moaned around Zoro's fingers. Zoro took in the sight, pulling back from Ace to the tip before moving balls deep inside again.

"Zoro," he whispered. Zoro's eyes widened. Sanji had said his name. His actual name, not marimo, not moss ball, not dumbass or anything he was used to being called. He had ushered his name simply, yet it brought shivers down Zoro's spine because of the weight of his words, of his _tone._ Sanji's back arched the slightest, and a noticeably warmer flush covered his face. "I'm coming," he panted breathlessly into Zoro's lips.

Ace moaned behind him, bucking harder into Sanji. "I'm close too," he said over the slapping of their skin.

Zoro used every ounce of strength and will to hold back his own orgasm, instead, pumping Sanji harder, simultaneously bucking his hips hard into Ace, wanting to see them both come. Their faces when they came were the most beautiful and erotic of sights. They both moaned, jaws going slack and bodies trembling as they came, their cries almost loud enough to shatter glass. Ace's eyes screwed shut, a blush spreading over his freckles as he cried out in bliss.

Watching them come triggered Zoro's own release. With a growl and a muttered curse, he came; hot semen spilling inside of Ace, filling him until cum was running down his thighs. The three of them shuddered from their release, from their ecstasy, their labored breaths bouncing off the walls of Sanji's room.

They reluctantly removed themselves form each other, moving to lay on Sanji's stained mattress, wet from their cum and their sweat. Sanji lay between them, panting hard. Ace moved to curl on his side, as did Zoro, both throwing an arm over Sanji, holding him. Their heated skin was almost too much, and sweat collected at their joined skin but none of them said a thing, all laying together, holding each other.

"That was," Ace said, panting. "_Wow_."

"Yeah," Sanji breathed. "_Wow_."

Zoro only grunted in response, nuzzling his face in Sanji's temple, his nose buried in damp golden hair. Sanji hummed in response, his body becoming relaxed in his arms. Ace's eyes were getting heavy and they were all close to falling into deep unconsciousness.

Zoro was the first one to fall asleep.

.|.|.

When he woke early in the morning Sanji had rolled over and was curled in his arms, sleeping soundly, breathing gently against his skin, his breath moving strands of golden hair away from his face. Zoro didn't move, watching his face in the dark.

Hearing a noise, he looked up to see that Ace was getting dressed. He lifted his head a little. Ace turned around, grinning. He placed an index finger before his lips, telling him to keep quiet. When he was done dressing he walked to Zoro, bending down for a deep kiss. "Go back to sleep," he whispered.

Zoro did.

.|.|.

The next time he woke, the sun was shining on his face. He woke to find an empty bed. Zoro sat up, rubbing his temple. He had expected Ace to be gone, but this was Sanji's room, he had expected him of all people to be there. When he was about to get going Sanji opened the door from his bathroom, stepping out with a towel wrapped around his waist, droplets of water falling off his skin. His blond hair stuck to his face like it always did, even if he was wiping at his hair with a small white hand towel. "Good morning," he said.

"Morning," Zoro said, watching him.

Sanji smirked. He lowered the hand towel, dropping it to the floor. He stepped up, close to Zoro where he sat perched on the edge of his bed. He crawled into his lap, his knees on either side of Zoro. Sanji smirked, as he wrapped his arms around his neck and ground his hips down. "Morning wood?" Sanji asked. "Even after last night? You _are_ insatiable."

Zoro smirked, hands going around to grab Sanji's firm ass through the towel. "Just for you."

He almost bit his tongue. He didn't mean to let that slip. Sanji didn't say anything on the matter; his smirk broadened, and ground down harder. He bent his head, kissing Zoro's neck, leaving small butterfly kisses on his skin. Zoro groaned, titling his head to the side, allowing more access for Sanji's soft lips.

The blonde's lips formed a smirk on his skin, continuing to kiss his skin. Zoro undid the towel around him, dropping the towel to reveal Sanji in his perfectly pale skin, so beautiful and firm, strong despite its lithe form. His hand ran over his cool back, running down to his ass, grabbing handfuls and groping, squeezing firmly, earning a low moan from the other man.

Sanji sighed when one of Zoro's hands went to his front, finding his erection and wrapping his hand around him. His grip tightened, sliding along his length at a slow, deliberate pace, making Sanji's chest rise and fall, his stomach fluttering. He fought the urge to tell him to do it faster, to beg for him to do it with force and aggression he was used to. Blunt fingers dug into Zoro's shoulders, his forehead bumping against Zoro's brutally, gritting his teeth, still with Zoro's hand working him slowly.

He titled his hips, moving at an angle to try and get Zoro to pump all his length, trying to get him to work him faster, maybe if he slid his cock into his hand he would get what he wanted without saying anything. Zoro smirked, kissing his neck, slowly, gently too, pissing Sanji off.

"Fuck," he muttered. He buried his face in Zoro's neck, trying to hide his blush. Zoro did what he wanted either way, beginning to work him faster, pumping his erection so he was slicking Zoro's tanned hand. "Work yourself too," he groaned. "In the same hand, I want to feel," he said, not finishing his sentence, instead moving for a kiss. He reached Zoro's lips before finishing his sentence, kissing him.

Zoro wrapping his hand around himself too, their erections touching, both hard and leaking, pressed together. Sanji sighed, groaning and griping Zoro's shoulders as his hand moved over their erections, feeling them both throb in his hand, pulsing and ready to burst. They were both so hard, and already their heads were leaking.

"Faster," he panted. Zoro moaned into Sanji's open lips, pumping them both harder, stroking quickly. Sanji's hand gripped his free wrist, bringing back around to rest on his ass. "Finger me," he said.

Zoro knew Sanji had complete control over him. Anything he asked for, Zoro did, always quick to comply with his wishes. What bothered him was that he didn't mind being subjected to doing anything to making Sanji come. Zoro's fingers circled his hole before pressing one digit inside of him, moaning at the tight heat. He pushed past the tight ring of muscle, feeling the heat inside of Sanji. Sanji gripped at his hair, groaning. "Faster," he said, thrusting himself into Zoro's hand.

Zoro obeyed his wishes, working his hand faster, stroking them both. He felt Sanji tensing, his back muscles going stiff. He didn't want him to come just yet so he let him go. Zoro kissed him, his hand gripping his hip and lowering them on the mattress, pulling Sanji on top of him. "Suck me," he said, licking his lips. "While I suck you."

Sanji smiled brightly, moving himself to position his cock in Zoro's face, his own face before Zoro's dick. He felt Zoro's hands holding his hips, guiding him into his mouth. Sanji moaned loudly before licking along the length of Zoro's cock, once, before taking him in mouth, hallowing his cheeks around his impressive member. Zoro swallowed all of Sanji's length, sucking him hard, frantically, one hand holding his hips steady to keep the blond from thrusting in his mouth while his other man went to massage his balls, cupping them. Sanji shuddered, moaning around his dick, now beginning to suck him harder. His hand went to grip his base, his fingers brushing against his pubes as he began to pump him slowly with deliberate movements, all the while sucking him hard. The combined feeling was making Zoro moan around his cock.

It was a good thing Zoro was holding him, it was hard to resist fucking Zoro's mouth, especially since the guy was so good at giving head. Sanji felt himself beginning to feel it, his stomach fluttered and his groin was getting pretty hot. Zoro continued to suck him hard, talented hands massaging his balls. Sanji continued to jerk him off while sucking, wanting to make the man cum so bad, wanting to taste him in his mouth and have him come in Zoro's own mouth.

With one powerful suck he felt himself coming in Zoro's mouth, the release so great he moaned loud around Zoro's cock. He felt Zoro swallowing him, sucking every drop out of him, and soon his mouth was filled with the taste of Zoro, his semen spilling into his mouth as he sucked him dry. He swallowed everything, like Zoro did, gulping his cock down.

He let him go with a wet pop, rolling off of Zoro. They rearranged themselves so they're lying hip to hip, panting and out of breath.

That orgasm had been like a punch to face, leaving Sanji breathless, his release was so great it left his mind blank, and for a moment, all he felt was Zoro, his mouth on him, his hands holding him, and it had been great. Zoro sat up, his chest heaving from his orgasm. The sweat on his skin was already drying. Sanji leaned up, sitting up to regard Zoro before leaning in to kiss him. Sanji kissed him once, his arms moving around Zoro's shoulders, moving to sit himself heavily on Zoro's lap. Zoro held him there, wanting to hang onto the quiet stillness of having him there. It was rare they shared a quiet moment together. He was used to their loud fighting, not this, not that he minded _this. _

He knew he might have been going out of bounds, but he nuzzled his face into Sanji's hair, holding him. His stomach fluttered when he felt Sanji's soft lips kissing his temple endearingly. Even though the moment was nice, even if he was casually stroking Sanji's now heated back, getting a hum from him as if he were a large cat, he still felt something was wrong. "Where'd Ace go?" Zoro asked.

Sanji shrugged, removing his head from Zoro's neck. "I don't know."

The green haired man nodded. If there was a general rule in threesomes, it was to never spend the night, but that rule only applied to couples. The third party never slept over. His mind was trying to figure out why Ace had left, since him and Sanji didn't exactly have a relationship going on.

If Sanji was concerned or annoyed about his absence, he didn't show it. He faced Zoro, smiling gently before moving in to kiss him slowly, taking his time to taste Zoro's lips before he removed himself from Zoro. "Yeah, I don't think I'm going to sleep with him again." he said, lifting his arms over his head, stretching the muscles in his arms, his back creaking as bent sideways.

"Why?" Zoro asked, raising an eyebrow.

Sanji smiled, blue eyes flickering an emotion Zoro didn't recognize. It was new, and he didn't know what to make of it. Sanji turned away from him, that smile still on his lips. "I have to go to work," he said, running a hand through his hair. "Get out loser."

Zoro smirked, playfully punching him before standing, pulling on his clothes. He saw Sanji watching him. He dressed and Sanji stood, kissing his jaw line. "I'm free all day tomorrow," he whispered.

Zoro kissed his lips in return. "I'll call."

Sanji smirked. "Good. Now get the hell out moss ball."

The green haired man grinned, kissing him goodbye. Zoro walked out, heading towards his car. He could smell Sanji on him, his scent and warmth lingering on his skin.

.|.|.

A.N. I hope no one minds the little extra added Zosan in the end. They're my fave pairing, so yeah.

END


End file.
